El trato de Rojo
by Camuswy
Summary: En aquella época, los paradisíacos parajes y arboledas de Kanto no eran muy concurridas como supieron ser algún tiempo atrás; ella se había encaminado allí, aparentandole a ello el constante transitar de novicios entrenadores pokémon, y como se tiene dicho, su notable debilidad.


Mismagius es una de las tantas ánimas provenientes de las mujeres asesinadas durante los juicios de brujas, no fue sino después de algunos siglos cuando logró liberarse de las traínas espiritistas y tomó la forma de una traviesa y enérgica Misdreavus. Se aventuró de región en región, y de bosquejo en bosquejo, en busca de solitarios entrenadores pokémon con el propósito de espantarlos, y en muchos casos, sumirlos en pavorosas pesadillas cuales revocaron durante el resto de sus vidas. Esto divertía mucho a la joven espectro, tanto así, que se pasaba las noches de turbio en turbio es su espantable ejercicio. Como todo pokémon del tipo fantasma, no hubo transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando se inició en las artes oscuras. Habían adquirido una amueblada abandonada cerca de insignes y lúgubres bosques junto a otros pokémon de su tipo, donde celebraban los aquelarres y demás rituales profanos…  
Mismagius, como se tiene dicho, era hábil y envidiablemente docta en lo que la magia y demás vestigios metafísicos se trataba; más no era materia de honores y sustanciales halagos su notable irreverencia y mal ingenio, sus secuaces veían de ella un candor que rozaba la chochez. Lucía una tupida y garbosa saya morada que en semejantes criaturas se pintan, tenía unos ojos enormes y brillantes que la dotaban de cierto aire infantil y una prodigiosa y espectral voz que, en muchos casos, llevaba al que la escuchaba desde un placentero sueño hasta la más pavorosa y recurrente pesadilla.  
Sus secuaces le respetaban con demasía, y sin duda también le hubieran envidiado, y quizás odiado, a no ser que, su grave complicidad ante las hembras, les hubiesen llevado a enamorarse de ella, sin siquiera saberlo  
Es, pues, de saber, que la espectro tenía como indómita costumbre el salir a aventurarse hacia donde el caudal de su ingenuidad la llevaban, y esto le traía consecuencias que nunca osaba en enmendar. Disfrutaba el dar malogradas piruetas sobre el opaco firmamento, y, de allí a poco, llevarse las almas de algunos pokémon que estaban en estado límite o de agonía, de cuales almas se atragantaba como si de un racimo de uvas se tratase.  
En aquella época, los paradisíacos parajes y arboledas de Kanto no eran muy concurridas como supieron ser algún tiempo atrás; ella se había encaminado allí, aparentandole a ello el constante transitar de novicios entrenadores pokémon, y como se tiene dicho, su notable debilidad.  
Detúvose al divisar entre las peñascas del bosque verde a un joven mozo de prendas jocosas y aparente inexperiencia; sus azarosos movimientos y sus constantes titubeos delataban su condición.  
La espectro veía en el joven un jugoso botín de anécdotas y aquella tan codiciada algarabía y risas que en esa noche había de faltar; se acercó hacia él, no sin antes tomar la ilusoria forma de un rechoncho paisano alejado de todo barrunto de hostilidad.  
En cuanto lo vio aproximarse, la espectro, quien había tomado una forma humana, dio voces, diciendo:  
"Muchacho, si buscas probar tu valía como entrenador pokémon, el gimnasio del líder Brock está abierto para nuevos aspirantes".  
El joven entrenador enterró una mirada acuosa e incierta sobre la espectro, seguida por una evidente mueca de disgusto.  
"No creo estar a la altura del buen líder, señor, en toda la noche no he conseguido ganar ni una sola batalla, y para don de males, mi Charmander comenzó a desobedecerme, y construyó en mi habilidad una gran desconfianza"  
Nunca hubo tal regocijo para la Mismagius al escuchar aquellas palabras; más, aparentándole a ello, se determinó en deshacer su ilusión de inmediato, pues una traviesa y morbosa idea le daba vueltas es su malvada cabecita.  
"¿Que pensarías si te digo que tu tacto podría superar hasta el más sesudo de los entrenadores, tus victorias podrían cobrar fama hasta el lugar más recóndito del mundo y tus pokémon no solo habrán de obedecerte, sino que también verán en ti una ejemplo de vasta admiración y respeto"  
El joven quedó en trance por unos momentos ante tal manifiesto, y un juguetón cosquilleo recorría una y otra vez su espina; un leve pero visible gesto de afirmación dio fín a sus divagues... más nunca entonces supo a que costo iba a conseguir lo que, en esos momentos, mas anhelaba en el mundo. Ser el mejor.  
El resto de la historia, ya es bien conocida.


End file.
